The circulating component of the mammalian circulatory system comprises various cell types, including red and white blood cells of the erythroid or the myeloid cell lineages. See, e.g., Rapaport (1987) Introduction to Hematology (2d ed.) Lippincott, Philadelphia, Pa.; Jandl (1987) Blood: Textbook of Hematology, Little, Brown and Co., Boston, Mass.; and Paul (ed.)(1993) Fundamental Immunology 3d ed, Raven Press, N.Y. Progression through various stages of differentiation are regulated by various signals provided to the cells, often meidated through a class of proteins known as the cytokines. Within this group of molecules as a further group known as the chemoattractant cytokines, or chemokines. See, e.g., Schall (1994) “The Chemokines” in The Cyokine Handbook (2d ed.) Academic Press; Schall and Bacon (1994) Current Opinion in Immunology 6:865–873.
Although the full spectrum of biological activities of the chemokines has not been extensively investigated, chemoattractant effects are recognized. The best known biological functions of these molecules relate to chemoattraction of leukocytes. However, new chemokines are being discovered, and their biological effects on the various cells responsible for immunological responses are topics of continued study. Mouse CCF18 has been reported by a Japanese Group, and also published by the present inventors in Hara, et al. (1995) J. Immunol. 155:5352-5358.
These observations indicate that other factors exist whose functions in hematopoiesis, immune development, and leukocyte trafficking were heretofore unrecognized. These factors provide for biological activities whose spectra of effects are distinct from known differentiation, activation, or other signalling factors. The absence of knowledge about the structural, biological, and physiological properties of the regulatory factors which regulate hematopoietic cell physiology in vivo prevents the modification of the effects of such factors. Thus, medical conditions where regulation of the development or physiology of relevant cells is required remains unmanageable.